


Couchsurfer

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, depressed undyne ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Undyne lives on their couch, now.





	Couchsurfer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for a warmup

Undyne lives on their couch, now. That's always been Sans's thing. She's not supposed to be like him. 

He doesn't like it. 

Papyrus pretends he's not worried. He's great at pretending. A real expert. 

These two are biting his style.

Maybe it’d be a better sign if it was Undyne pretending, too. At least she'd be doing stuff.  

“I KNOW SHE'S HAVING A HARD TIME, BUT THINGS WON'T GO ON FOREVER!”

Sans agrees. This won't last. One way or another, this won't last…

He can see a lot of endings, all sooner, not later.    
  


Sans prays for a swift reset. 


End file.
